Ability Gauge Vendor
The Ability Gauge Vendor is a minor character who runs a Ability Gauge booth at Kovoro Mall. He is currently unnamed. Appearance He has neck-length coral-coloured hair, yellow eyes, and is fairly tanned. When seen in Kovoro Mall, he wore a blue suit over a white shirt and a red tie. His speech bubbles are a similar colour as his hair. Personality The Ability Gauge Vendor came off as timid and afraid of Levani when she threatened to blow up his booth and was thankful of John and Seraphina's attempt to help him.Chapter 9 He also appears to be a grateful person as he offered to gauge their power levels for free. However, this may have simply been a ploy to give Seraphina a tracking device disguised as a teddy bear, implying he is deceptive and a good actor. Plot Kovoro Mall Arc After gauging Levani's power level at his booth and revealing it to her, she threatened to blow up his booth for gauging her at what she perceived to be a low level. When John tried to help him get rid of Levani by attracting the attention of a nearby security guard, the vendor was forced by the latter to return Levani's money. With Levani gone, he thanked John and Seraphina for standing up for him despite not winning the argument and Levani. As thanks, he offered to gauge their abilities for free. John pushed Seraphina forward and he gauged her level at an eight, he proceeds to ask John to give out his hand to gauge his ability however John politely declined. After giving Seraphina a teddy bear as a prize, he politely saw the duo off. Trio Trouble The Vendor was still in business when Blyke, Isen, and Remi went to visit the mall. He gauged Remi's level and promptly handed her a teddy bear. However, Remi recognized the teddy bear from before and immediately tore out the transmitter which prompted Blyke and Isen to question the Vendor's motives. The Vendor attempted to bluff his way out of the situation, but Isen knew that he was lying. Before Blyke and Isen were able to do anything however, a smoke-bomb went off and covered the suspicious vendor.Chapter 48 Taking advantage of the confusion caused by smoke, an invisible person rescued the vendor by granting him invisibility and guiding him to the exit. However, Blyke used Energy Beams to clear the smoke and Isen tracked the vendor with his Hunter ability. By the time the trio were outside, the vendor and the invisible person were already making their escape on a motorbike. They were pursued and stopped by Remi, who immobilized them temporarily. Just as Remi was about to catch them, she was tackled by Merin, giving the criminal duo time to escape.Chapter 49 Powers and Abilities Ability Gauging: The vendor is capable of gauging the power levels of others via touch. So far, while his predictions have been accurate, they are not very precise. For example, although Levani's power level is actually 3.6, he ranks her at 4.0. This may mean that he purposely told her she had a higher power level to please her, or his readings are rounded to the nearest whole number. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mid-tier Category:Kovoro Mall